


The official Avengers Instagram page.

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The Avenger’s social media [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Video uploaded October 2nd 2018;The camera (wo)man stalked through the Avengers, who all pulled silly faces when the camera was pointed at them, until they reached the front of the group and turned the camera up to the sky.Bursts of colour exploded in the night as the Avengers all hollered ‘Happy Birthday Clint’





	The official Avengers Instagram page.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by @livgg 
> 
> Not gonna lie, I think this is kinda shit but I’m not very good at writing with this setup

Picture uploaded June 20th 2018;  
Tony and Bruce are sat in the lab, laughter etched on both of their faces. Tony has his hand resting on his friend’s shoulder as they both cackle. They didn’t even notice Peter taking the photo. 

-

Video uploaded June 26th 2018;  
A steady hand took the video  
of Clint, Sam, Bucky and Wanda playing Mario cart, the men all with panicked looks splattered on their faces whilst Wanda played seemingly bored. 

As Wanda crossed the finish line first the surrounding avengers all jumped and congratulated whilst the other three continued to play. (Clint falling off the sofa as Sam and himself got a little too competitive.)

-

Picture uploaded July 7th 2018;  
Natasha, Wanda, Pepper, Bucky, Peter, Maria and Tony are all sat in spar chairs having their nails painted. Natasha’s are deep pink, matching the colour of her lips. Wanda’s are burgundy, the colour of her powers. Peppers are a simple cream, easy to hide chips, she claims. Bucky’s are a bright blue, like Steve’s eyes. Peter’s are a plain and simple black, the colour of his soul, he jokes. Maria’s and Tony’s both just clear as their line of work doesn’t really permit nail varnish. 

-

Video posted August 22nd 2018;   
A shaky hand films Cap from behind. He’s at the stove, whistling an old tune. Suddenly he turns, a ‘kiss the cook’ apron wrapped around his waist and neck. “You’re up early, want some eggs?” He offered before the video restarts. 

-

Picture uploaded September 11th 2018;  
All of the Avengers stood next to each other, a beer held in a raised hand. Both Bruce and Peter (who had his face blurred out so no one realises who it was) had an orange mock-tail. 

-

Picture uploaded September 16th 2018;  
Tony has a brunette wrapped in his arms. The hidden boy held a certificate that said ‘1st place’.  
The caption read; Congratulations on your decathlon win, Kiddo.-Tony’  
(At least 20 students signed up to Peter’s decathlon team after the photo was uploaded.)

-

Video uploaded October 2nd 2018;  
The camera (wo)man stalked through the Avengers, who all pulled silly faces when the camera was pointed at them, until they reached the front of the group and turned the camera up to the sky. 

Bursts of colour exploded in the night as the Avengers all hollered ‘Happy Birthday Clint’ (one calling ‘happy birthday Legolas’ ) 

The camera turned yet again to face the Birthday boy, his face holding a bright smile as he watched the colour splash in the sky. 

-

Picture uploaded October 31st 2018;  
The group all smiled as the photo was taken, each in their own Halloween costume. They had gone like a hoard of zombies, with blood splattered over their faces. (Bucky had even removed his prosthetic arm.) 

-

Picture uploaded November 14th 2018;  
Thor smiled brightly at the camera, holding a plate that was nearly overflowing with what seemed to be 20 odd pop tarts. The caption read: ‘yes, he did eat all of them.-Tony’

-

Video uploaded December 19th 2018;  
The camera filmed the ceiling for a few seconds, only delicate footsteps and the creaking of metal above could be heard. Suddenly, a figure dropped from above, landing face first on the cold tile floor whilst the cameraman laughed. 

Once the marksman realised the filming he shot up, a playful glare on his face, “there you are spider-kid!” He exclaimed before chasing after said kid, the camera going black as he did so. 

-

Picture uploaded December 25th 2018;  
All of the group stood side by side, arms over each other’s shoulder as they all smiled. A huge Christmas tree which held elegant decorations propped up behind them. 

-

Picture uploaded January 1st 2019;  
Another group picture of the whole team, including T’challa and Rhodey. Fireworks popped behind them as they all shot their arms in the air. 

-

Video uploaded January 8th 2019;  
The camera was sat on a chair by Wanda, who moved back in what seemed to be a gym. Standing next to her on the sparring mat was Natasha, also in gym gear. 

The fight started quickly, it was face paced and practically impossible to keep up with the kicks and punches. It suddenly ended with Wanda on the ground as Nat swept her feet from under her with one precise and harsh move. The caption read: ‘back to work already.- Wanda&Nat’

-

Picture uploaded February 11th 2019;  
All sofas in the common room were taken up by the Avengers as they all looked up at the Tv. The screen showed a picture of Shrek and Donkey arguing with one another. The caption read: ‘movie night. Best film ever- Spidey.’

-

Picture uploaded March 4th 2019;  
The group are all huddled around a large table, Thor at the head of one end and Steve at the other, all with their glasses raised. The caption read: “welcome back Thor- All”

-

Picture uploaded April 10th 2019;  
A photo, clearly from a security feed showed Bucky, Sam and Steve all running. Bucky in the front, then Steve, and finally, half a track behind, Sam. The caption reads:” he just can’t keep up with the super-soldiers- Clint.” 

-

Picture uploaded May 30th 2019;  
The camera faced at a nearly 45-degree angle, with all the avenger’s legs in view. The camera(wo)man jogged a little to catch up to the group. They showed the viewer a steep hill before showing the Avengers, the majority red-faced and sweaty. 

“How’re you guys liking holiday?” The woman begins the camera asked, only to be met with groans as she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and Kudos are deeply appreciated Xx
> 
> Tell me what you think, and if you’ve got any requests I’m happy to write them. 
> 
> See ya next week


End file.
